


A Sister's Marc

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Clones, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, Magic, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Smut, Table Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: After testing a spell with her younger brother, Ophelia and Morgan are given result far better than they had been anticipating. And Ophelia wants to test just how well this spell can be used, with each of her dear brothers.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Ophelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	A Sister's Marc

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this story was kinda a different one for me. Was part of a theme between me and a couple of other writers for a smut server I'm in, same group I did the "Tale of Tactics and Depravity" with, so we all made short stories based on the prompt, "A Spell Gone Awry". I had time to spare so I decided to get in on it as well. This is shorter then my usual stories, hell, this is one of the shortest stories I've put out in a while, so I hope its still good, have fun reading it.

_"Si-..Sis!"_

_"Mhmm!"_

_"So tight!"_

_"Ughh!"_

_"Amazing!"_

_"Ehhnn!"_

Ophelia whined happily at the moans and groans of pleasure surrounding her, informing her that her efforts were paying off brilliantly. Her silver snow hair swayed with her movements as she bounced atop of the cock beneath her. Her hips wiggled back against the cock stuffing her butt. All while her mouth was occupied with bobbing up and down the final cock in her mouth.

All those cocks she was servicing belonged to her brother, her one, or technically three, dear brother.

Morgan, all of them, grunted at his sister's actions. Their dark-purplish hair with blonde edges were frayed and disheveled, yet his sister's equally, if not more disheveled, wavy locks only served to frame her in a way that was beautiful to them as she took them all with vigor.

Still clad in her tight, dark-mage outfit that left much of her body on display, her cape was discarded somewhere around them, while her bottoms were pulled aside for easy access to both her snug holes, with the pads holding her breasts back unclasped and letting the twin mounds flop and crash against each other. Her bouncing breasts produced a slapping of skin. Another addition to the chorus they were creating from whenever one of her holes were filled with her dear brother's cock atop of the groans, moans, and whines of pleasure they all let out.

Morgan tried to recall how this all came to be again. Something about his sister wanting to test out a new spell, and requiring his assistance. But when the spell went off better than expected, there were given results far exceeding what they had been expecting, As instead of a shadowy copy of him with limited mental capacity like they were originally going for, a set of 2 new Morgans - both seeming as real as the original with similar thoughts as well - were summoned.

And Ophelia insisted on making sure to see how similar they all were. Right down to the feeling of their dicks.

The two siblings have had an incestuous relationship for a while now- from the future-past where all they had was each other, to the present where they could be with others and their family once again. And even after losing his memories of all but his mother upon his arrival, an unmistakable bond was still felt between the two on their reunion. A bond that all but confirmed that eventually, the two would be back at it making new memories to share behind closed doors.

Or well, at least whenever Ophelia wanted, which Morgan had soon learned could be anytime, anywhere.

Luckily, their current romp was being done in a pretty private area, with very little chance of anyone stumbling upon them. Still, Morgan, the original, couldn't fully enjoy it all, as he experienced a rare feeling in their relationship.

Jealousy.

Morgan didn't think of himself as the jealous type. Sure, sometimes he got disappointed when his mother and sister couldn't be with him and had to do other things, and there had been the occasional annoyance he felt whenever he saw some guy chatting with his sister with pretty obvious intention. But nothing too bad, especially with the latter. He knew where his sister's heart truly lied, as she told him herself many times both in and out of bed.

And yet those feelings were stronger than they've ever been before. Even in spite of the tight and amazing warmth of his sister's mouth as she sucked him off as best she could, with one of his hands on her head to loosely grip her flowing locks while she had a more delicate grip at his base to keep his member steady. It didn't change that she still had to give ample attention to those below and behind her as evident by the movements of her hips. So instead of looking up at him like she normally would when she sucked him off, she instead had them closed.

His duplicates seemed unaware of his plight. Instead, they were too focused on their own pleasure brought on by _his_ sister as they eagerly filled her holes and voiced their approval whilst she did her best to serve them. It got to the point that Morgan wondered if she even knew he was the original.

That thought brought an impulse in Morgan's mind, one that was no longer satisfied with her loving and passionate blowjob, no, he wanted more, he wanted to be _greedy_.

Ophelia found herself a bit perplexed as she felt the grip on her head tighten with an extra hand. But, before she could think of a reason, her head was _slammed_ down on the crotch of the brother she was sucking off. Her eyes widened as she was forced to take his entire member and lodge it down her throat in a way she simply wasn't ready for.

Before she could even register what had just happened, she found her head being pulled back till just the tip of his dick was in her mouth, only to have her head slammed back down with his hips meeting her halfway. The process repeated again and again as she gagged and whined on his dick. Each thrust he performed stuffed her throat with his girth, signalled by the slap of his balls against her chin.

Both of the other Morgans' slowed down their thrusts when they noticed what was happening. Both observed the change in pace the original was now performing, and looking at each other, they each shrugged, and decided to go along.

The Morgan that was taking her ass moved his hands up from grasping the soft-cheeks to hold onto her hips, while the one stuffing her pussy had his grip move from her plump-thighs to her ass. Each Morgan using their newfound leverage to take control away from Ophelia and pound away at her fiercely.

Ophelia suddenly found herself ragdolled between three Morgan's, unable to say or do anything as the sensation was too great while they all roughly fucked each of her holes. The only thing Ophelia could do was whine and gag in pleasure from the sensation as her mind started to become a pile of mush. She had just been barely able to handle the feeling of her brother's cock in all of her holes at her own pace. But now that they took that control away from her, it was becoming overwhelming.

Her eyes were half-lidded and hazed as her head's movements were controlled by one Morgan robbing her of a steady supply of oxygen. Meanwhile, the two pounding her below continued to fill up her insides and help contribute to the vast sea of pleasure she was now starting to drown in. She could barely control anything, so she did the only thing she could do.

She held on.

Morgan, the original, grunted as his sister's arms wrapped around his waist. She had taken to holding onto him as he fucked her mouth with a ferocity he never experienced before. With that ferocity apparently being shared by his other duplicates as they also now seemed to greedily fuck his sister. With said sister experiencing enough pleasure to whine and moan, sending pleasant vibrations against his cock as each of her holes were becoming unnaturally tight.

It felt good, damn good, and he couldn't hold on. So with one final thrust, Morgan slammed his hips forward and pulled her head towards his crotch, burying his member inside her tight throat. The tactician groaned as he dumped his thick salty seed down her stomach. The amount was too much for her to contain as it overflowed and came up between the gaps of her throat and his dick into her mouth and above. Ophelia's eyes widened with tears threatening to form as she felt a bit of cum dribble down her burning nose.

Meanwhile, both his duplicates also slammed themselves into their shared sister, stuffing each of her holes to the brim with their cocks at the same time as they all came and filled her up. A sensation that was too much for the girl as she tensed up, body shaking as she clenched down on each of their cocks, accepting their seed and cumming herself, wide eyes rolling to the back of her head as she held onto her dear brother for life.

And yet, after only a minute to recover his bearings, the original Morgan found himself craving more. Noticing how each of the other participants seemed dazed, he saw a chance to have his sister all for himself, if only briefly.

Using speed and strength that caught everyone off-guard, he undid Ophelia's grip around his waist and pulled her off his now spit-drenched cock as her open-mouth gasped from a much-needed gulp of air. Moving his grip to underneath her shoulders, he pulled her up and off his other duplicates' cocks. The sudden movement causing them all to moan at the sensation as their dicks popped out.

Morgan soon took the dazed Ophelia and threw her onto a nearby table often used for their incestuous sessions that occurred here, with Ophelia gasping as her back hit the worn wood while the original Morgan quickly positioned himself between her legs.

Taking a few moments to spread her limber limbs more open and line himself up with her cum-leaking folds, he slammed himself in with enough force to send her legs flying up. His sister's mouth was agape as spit and cum flew out. Her back arched off the table that started to shake as he soon started pounding away.

The gasps that had left her mouth soon morphing into whines that begged for more. Her hands were clawing at the furniture around her for support under the force of his thrusts, eventually settling on the edges of the table to keep her rooted in place. Her legs meanwhile, came to wrap around her brother's waist to aid in his thrust and help keep him in her happily stuffed pussy.

It was an incredibly erotic display that had the two Morgan dupes staring in awe for a bit. Watching on as brother roughly fucked sister with a passion that seemed to equal what the three of them were performing together. It was enough to get their members twitching and the two raring to go for more.

Standing up, the Morgan that had taken Ophelia's pussy previously climbed onto the table, his weight making the wood creak, but they all knew the table could support him as he straddled his sister's chest. His target, the bouncing tits that flopped and crashed from the thrusts of her one, true brother. After grabbing ahold of the bouncing mounds with a rough enough grip that had Ophelia give a small hiss of pain and pleasure, he pulled them apart, inserted his cock in between them and pushed them back together. With the self-made hole of soft, velvety skin enveloping his dick and the fluids coating his member from her previous orgasm, he starting to fuck away in between her tits.

The last Morgan, the one that had stuffed her ass, went to the other edge of the table where her head just barely dropped over. Parts of her silver snow hair spilled down onto the ground, swaying side to side and bouncing to and from from the constant turns of her head and the force that rippled up her body like a wave from her brother's thrusts. The girl gasped and moaned from the pleasure overcoming her.

Extending one hand out to grip her head, his other held his cock as he kept both grips steady as he lined the two up, prompting Ophelia to open her eyes and get an eye-full view of the balls near her face, and somehow, she instantly understood as she opened her mouth to happily take him in.

Soon enough, the girl was once again gagging on her brother's cock as he fucked her upturned head, his balls slapping against her face as her dazed eyes barely winced even when the hefty sacs slapped near them. Her hands leaving the table's edge and instead wrapping back around to keep him close, just as she did with the Morgan before, with her throat bulged up every time she took him deep within it.

As the table rocked and creaked from the intense actions done atop of it, Ophelia was whining and withering atop of it as she was once again being fucked on so many fronts. Her legs kept one Morgan stuffed in her pussy, with her arms keeping another stuffed in her mouth, and one final one fucking her tits and keeping her in place on the table as they straddled her chest.

She was surrounded by her dear brother, so many feelings were felt as everything else melted away as all she felt was him: his touch, his smell, his voice, his taste, everything.

She was in heaven.

It wasn't long until she once again reached cloud nine. Her body tensing up as she came once again. All the Morgans following suit, with the ones fucking her pussy and mouth burying themselves in her holes one last time and filling her up. The one fucking her breasts meanwhile, pulled back and unleashed his load over them, turning the pale mountain and tier pink-peaks into snowy mountains with a fresh coating of white.

As they recovered from their orgasm, Morgan, the original, noticed his other duplicates hunch over. The two seemingly breathing harder then he was before starting to fade away, becoming more and more transparent before disappearing completely.

Had he been more lucid, Morgan would've questioned it more. But the sudden influx of emotions and sensation that rushed through him caused him to suddenly wince, with it being followed by a sudden boost in energy that helped his foggy mind to realize, he had his sister back all to himself.

Feeling inspired, the tactician now began to climb on the table and over his dazed sister, undoing the leg-lock around his waist and pulling her legs over his shoulders. And after positioning himself, he once again took to thrusting in and out her filled folds, gravity now being his ally with his sister starting to wither and squirm atop the table as she started to moan and beg for more through her cum-filled mouth.

And yet, even while being fucked silly, Ophelia could only giggle delightfully in her thoughts at how greedy her brother was being, finding it cute at how possessive he seemed of her even if it included himself.

She knew it was him who slammed her down on his crotch, and the one who slammed her on the table to greedily fuck her pussy.

She never lost track of him even among Morgans that seemed indistinguishable. She always knew where he was, which hole he was using, which noise came from his mouth, and which coating of semen on or in her body came from his dick. Even through the brief moments of clarity from her usual hazy eyes when she glanced around the many Morgan around her, her gaze would stay on him just a little longer. Because she promised herself she would never lose track of him again, not since they reunited.

 _"Ughh!"_ She gasped as a mouthful of cum and spit flew from her mouth onto the floor from a particularly harsh thrust. The force behind it sent her tits crashing up against her chin while her fists turned white from how hard she clenched the desk as he started railing her with a new intensity again and again. Her pussy tightening around him in a selfish grip to keep it stuffed with his member as he filled her up again and again.

But if seeming like she did get him to act like this...well, what was the point of being an older sister if you couldn't have some fun teasing?


End file.
